128th Field Artillery Regiment (United States)
*Missouri Army National Guard|dates = 1917—1940 1942—1946 1947—2008|role = Field Artillery|size = Battalion|command_structure = 138th Field Artillery Brigade|nickname = 1—128FA|motto = "Show Me"|battles = Spanish American War World War I World War II|identification_symbol = }}The 128th Field Artillery Regiment was a former field artillery regiment of the United States Army which served under the Missouri Army National Guard from 1917 until their eventual disbandment in 2008. Lineage * Constituted 29 June 1917 in the Missouri National Guard as the 1st Field Artillery and organised from new and existing units. ** Drafted into federal service 5 August 1917 ** Redesignated 1 October 1917 as the 128th Field Artillery and concurrently assigned to the 35th Infantry Division ** Demobilised 19 May 1919 at Fort Riley, Kansas ** Reorganized 4 December 1920 in the Missouri National Guard as the 1st Artillery ** Expanded, reorganized, and redesignated 29 January 1921 as the 1st Field Artillery ** Redesignated 1 October 1921 as the 128th Field Artillery; Headquarters Federally recognised 21 April 1923 in Columbia, Missouri ** Inducted into Federal service 25 November 1940 at home stations. * 1st Battalion, 128th Field Artillery reorganised and redesignated 26 November 1942 as the 128th (Armoured) Field Artillery Battalion (remainder of regiment concurrently inactivated at Camp Chaffee, Arkansas). ** 128th Armoured Field Artillery Battalion assigned 11 October 1942 to the 6th Armoured Division ** Inactivated 27 November 1945 at Camp Kilmer, New Jersey and relieved from assignment to the 6th Armoured Division ** Redesignated 30 June 1946 as the 128th Field Artillery Battalion and assigned to the 35th Infantry Division * Reorganised and federally recognised 14 November 1947 with headquarters in Mexico, Missouri ** Consolidated 15 April 1959 with the 128th Field Artillery (less 1st battalion) to form the 128th Artillery, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System, to consist of the 1st and 2nd howitzer battalion, elements of the 35th Infantry Division, and the 3rd missile battalion. ** Reorganised 1 December 1964 to consist of the 1st and 2nd howitzer battalions, the 3rd missile battalion, and F battery ** Reorganised 1 January 1966 to consist of the 1st and 2nd howitzer battalion, and 3rd battalion, and F Battery ** Reorganised 15 January 1968 to consist of the 1st and 3rd battalions ** Reorganised 1 March 1969 to consist of the 1st battalion ** Redesignated 1 March 1972 as the 128th Field Artillery ** Withdrawn 1 June 1989 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganised under the United States Army Regimental System and concurrently re-named as 1st Battalion, 128th Field Artillery Regiment ** ???? joined 138th Field Artillery Brigade. ** 18 July 2008 disbandedDemello, Stephanie. "Guard unit bids farwell". The Missourian. columbianmissourian.com. Retrieved 5 December 2019 History Headquarters:'''Clay, Lieutenant Colonel (Ret.) Steven E. "U.S. Army Order of Battle 1919-1941. Volume 2. The Arms: Cavalry, Field Artillery, and Coast Artillery, 1919-41." Combat Studies Institute Press, Fort Leavenworth, Kansas. Retrieved 5 December 2019 * 1923—1940 Columbia, Missouri * 1940—1941 Fort Jackson, South Carolina * 1941—1942 Camp Blanding, Florida '''Interwar: On 22 April 1919 the regiment returned to the United States in the port of Boston, Massachusetts on the S.S. Vedic as an element of the 35th Infantry Division. Demobilised on 19 May 1919 at Fort Riley, Kansas and reconstituted in the Missouri Army National Guard in 1921 and concurrently allotted to the state of Missouri. Reorganised on 1 October 1921 by re-designation of the 1st Field Artillery, Missouri ANG (organised as the 1st Battalion, Field Artillery, MS National Guard on 4 December 1920; expanded and redesignated 1st Field Artillery (Portee), Missouri NG on 29 January 1921) as the 128th Field Artillery and assigned to the General Headquarters Reserve. Regimental HQ re-organised and federally recognised on 21 April 1923 in Columbia, Missouri. Enlisted personnel of HQ battery composed primarily from students from the ROTC program at the University of Missouri ROTC. Enlisted personnel of C Battery composed primarily from students from the Missouri State Teachers College. Assigned on 1 October 1933 to the 25th F.A. Brig. (GHQR). Converted from portee to truck drawn on 1 January 1935. The regiment, or elements thereof, was called up to perform the following state duties: 2d Bn. for railway strike duty at Poplar Bluff, MO, 14 July–13 August 1922; Btry F acted as the salute battery for General John J. Pershing’s dedication of the Liberty Memorial at Kansas City, MO, in November 1926; Btry B acted as the salute battery for President Franklin D. Roosevelt’s dedication of the Mark Twain bridge at Hannibal, MO, on 2 September 1936. Conducted annual summer training most years at Fort Riley, KS, and some years at Camp Clark, MO, or Fort Sill, OK. For at least 2 years, in 1939 and 1940, the regiment also trained 29 company-grade field artillery officers of the 102d Div. at Fort Sill and Camp Ripley, MN. Inducted into Federal service on 25 November 1940 at Columbia and moved to Fort Jackson, SC, where it arrived on 10 December 1940. Assigned to the First Army and attached to the Fort Bragg Provisional Field Artillery Brigade. Transferred on 3 December 1941 to Camp Blanding, FL. Location 7 December 1941—Camp Blanding, FL. Honors Campaign Participation Credit * World War I: Meuse-Argonna, Alsace 1918, and Lorraine 1918 * World War II: Normandy, Northern France, Rhineland, Ardennes-Alsace, and Central Europe * Battery C (Marshall), 1st Battalion, additionally entitled to: ** World War II: Aleutian Islands Heraldic Items Coat of Arms * Shield: Gules, two fleurs-de-lis in pale or, on two flaunches of the like of castle and a cactus of the field * Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Missouri Army National Guard: On a wreath of the colours, or and gules, a grizzly bear standing rampant proper. * Motto: "Show Me" * Symbolism: The shield is red for artillery. The Spanish castle taken from the War with Spain campaign medal represents service in Puerto Rico during the War with Spain. The cactus and fleurs-de-lis represent service on the Mexican border and in France, respectively. The flaunches divide the shield in three parts representing the important periods of the organisation's history. Distinctive Unit Insignia * The distinctive unit insignia is the shield and motto of the coat of arms. Notes References * Category:Field artillery regiments of the United States Army Category:Field artillery battalions of the United States Army Category:Field artillery regiments of the United States Army National Guard Category:Military units and formations established in 1917 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1940 Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1946 Category:Military units and formations established in 1947 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 2008